Conventionally, as to isoxazoline-substituted benzoic acid amide compounds, the followings are known: a report of synthesis by use of solid phase synthesis of 4-(5-methyl-5-substituted pyrrolyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl) benzoic acid amide derivatives (see, Non-patent Document 1); 4-(5-pyridyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl) benzoic acid amide derivatives have matrix metalloprotease and TNF-inhibition activity, or the like, and can be used as an anti-inflammatory agent or a chondro-protective agent (see, Patent Document 1); 4-(5-substituted carbamoylmethyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl) benzoic acid amide derivatives, 3-(5-substituted carbamoylmethyl-5-substituted alkyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl) benzoic acid amide derivatives and 4-(5-substituted carbamoylmethyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl) benzamidine derivatives have platelet glycoprotein IIb/IIIa fibrinogen receptor complex competitive activity or factor Xa inhibition activity or the like, and can be used as a thrombolysis agent or a therapeutic agent of thronbo-embolic disorder (see, for example Patent Documents 2-5), etc. In addition, it is known that other specific substituted isoxazoline compound can be used as a production intermediate of HIV protease inhibitors, or production intermediate of insecticides (see, for example Patent Documents 6 and 7). However, there is no disclosure on 4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl) benzoic acid amide compounds according to the present invention, and further the usefulness thereof as a pesticide is not known at all.
On the other hand, as to 3-(4-substituted phenyl)-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivatives, 5-substituted alkyl-3,5-bis substituted phenyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivatives (see, Patent Document 7), 3-alkoxyphenyl-5-substituted-5-phenyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivatives (see, Patent Document 8), 3-alkoxyphenyl-5-substituted alkyl-5-substituted carbamoyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivatives (see, Patent Document 9), 3-(4-halophenyl)-5-substituted-5-substituted phenyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivatives (see, Patent Documents 10 and Non-patent Document 2), and 3-(4-nitrophenyl)-5-substituted-5-substituted phenyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivatives (see, patent Document 11 and Non-patent Document 3), etc. are known. However, 5-substituted alkyl-3,5-bis substituted phenyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivatives that can be used as a production intermediate of the pesticides according to the present invention are not described in any documents and thus novel compounds.
Further, as to 4-hydroxyiminomethyl benzoic acid amide derivatives, 4-hydroxyiminomethyl-N,N-dimethyl benzoic acid amide (see, Non-patent Document 4), 4-hydroxyiminomethyl benzoyl piperidine derivatives (see, Patent Documents 12 and 13), 4-hydroxyiminomethyl-N-bicycloalkyl benzoic acid amide derivatives (see, Patent Document 14), and 6-(hydroxyiminomethyl) pyridine-2-carboxamide derivatives (see, Non-patent Document 5), etc. are known. However, 4-hydroxyiminomethyl benzoic acid amide derivatives that can be used as a production intermediate of the pesticides according to the present invention are not described in any documents and thus novel compounds.
In addition, as to haloalkenylbenzene derivatives, substituted 3,3,3-trifluoro-2-propenylbenzene derivatives (see, Non-patent Documents 6-8), etc. are known. However, specific substituted haloalkenylbenzene derivatives that can be used as a production intermediate of the pesticides according to the present invention are not described in any documents and thus novel compounds.    Patent Document 1: WO 01/070673 Pamphlet    Patent Document 2: WO 96/038426 Pamphlet    Patent Document 3: WO 97/023212 Pamphlet    Patent Document 4: WO 95/014683 Pamphlet    Patent Document 5: WO 97/048395 Pamphlet    Patent Document 6: WO 99/014210 Pamphlet    Patent Document 7: WO 04/018410 Pamphlet    Patent Document 8: WO 95/024398 Pamphlet    Patent Document 9: WO 98/057937 Pamphlet    Patent Document 10: EP 0455052 A1 (1991)    Patent Document 11: WO 2004/018410 Pamphlet    Patent Document 12: WO 95/019773 Pamphlet    Patent Document 13: WO 00/066558 Pamphlet    Patent Document 14: WO 97/000853 Pamphlet    Non-patent Document 1: J. Comb. Chem., vol. 6, p. 142 (2004)    Non-patent Document 2: Synth. Commun., vol. 33, p. 4163 (2003)    Non-patent Document 3: Australian J. Chem., vol. 32, p. 1487 (1979)    Non-patent Document 4: J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans, 1, p. 643 (1979)    Non-patent Document 5: J. Org. Chem., vol. 35, p. 841 (1970)    Non-patent Document 6: J. Org. Chem., vol. 24, p. 238 (1959)    Non-patent Document 7: J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol. 101, p. 357 (1979)    Non-patent Document 8: Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn., vol. 69, p. 3273 (1996)